Fearful or Fearless
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Puedes sentirlo. Puedes escucharle... y pronto podrás verle. Sabes quien es y no puedes hacer nada para impedir que suceda. Llevas completamente atrapada desde hace años y él no se detendrá hasta atraparte por completo y conseguir lo que quiere de ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Fearful or Fearless**

Ya hacía varias horas que los Mugiwara dieron por terminada la jornada y se encontraban cada uno en sus camarotes durmiendo, ¿incluso el que se encontraba en el puesto de vigía?, cuando un extraño murmullo empezó a escucharse reverberando por la cubierta del Sunny. Solamente una persona de todos los que se encontraban en el barco llegó a despertarse mientras el resto siguió durmiendo; aunque es justo señalar que uno de ellos no tenía oídos porque solamente era huesos… _(Yo ho ho ho)_

A pesar de abrir los párpados la poca luminosidad que había gracias a la luna llena no permitía tener una perfecta visión del camarote por lo que Nami se encontraba prácticamente a ciegas.

_Es más que probable que lo hubiera imaginado_, pensó Nami pero solamente fue hacerlo para que volviera a escuchar aquel misterioso murmullo. Y había que decir que estando despierta le parecía mucho más siniestro que como un posible pedazo de su imaginación.

—Robin, ¿has escuchad-…?— la pregunta de la akage quedó inacabada cuando al ver para la cama de su nakama se la encontró totalmente vacía aunque sin hacer por lo que quería decir que había ido a la cama como recordaba haberla visto pero…

_¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido a estas horas?_

Aquel monótono murmullo la estaba poniendo de los nervios y, a su pesar, la estaba asustando.

_¡Para ya con eso, Nami!_, se amonestó a sí misma._ Te has enfrentado a zombies, fantasmas y ninguno era real por lo que no te dejes llevar por tu imaginación. Siempre hay una respuesta lógica para todo… ¡Y la sabría si Robin estuviera durmiendo en su cama como debería haber estado haciendo!_

Entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza que algo malo le pudiera haber sucedido a su nakama.

_Nah, si algo le hubiera sucedido me habría enterado o también me habría sucedido a mí… ¡a no ser que hubiera pasado de camino al baño! O a donde sea que se haya ido._

No, ciertamente estaba dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Aquello no podía ser nada más que el viento jugándole una mala jugada por haber sido capaz de leerlo tan bien durante este pasado día.

**¡Pum!**

Nami no pudo evitar soltar un ligero chillido ante aquel inesperado golpe contra la puerta y que la hizo cubrirse casi por completo con las sábanas, a pesar de estar sentada en la cama. Una vez más se amonestó por tan infantil reacción por su parte.

_Ahora sí que me has decepcionado, Nami. ¿Cómo puedes asustarte por un simple golpecito luego de todo por lo que has pasada hasta el día de hoy?_, fue en ese momento cuando el pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse hacia abajo indicando que alguien pretendía abrirla. ¿Pero quién se atrevería a entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas? Hace tiempo que Sanji había aprendido la lección sobre lo de ir a comprobar si querían algo a estas horas de la noche. _No será nada y aquí estás tú montándote todo tipo de historias absurdas y sin ningún sentido que…_

**¡PUM!**

En esta ocasión el golpe sonó mucho más fuerte y el corazón se le quedó atorado en la garganta haciéndola tener que tragar fuerte para devolverlo a su lugar en el pecho. ¡Un momento! ¿Había sido abierta la puerta o…?

**Nyeiiiiiiick.**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no podía dejar las cosas más claras, ¿no lo piensas igual? Pero lo peor no era que la puerta se estuviera abriendo, ¿en serio? No, lo peor era que Nami no podía ver a nadie entrando por la puerta pero tampoco podía ser el hentai invisible aquel de Thriller Bark porque la puerta apenas fue abierta.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó Nami usando todo el valor que tenía pero cuando toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y eso que no quería obtener respuesta alguna, fue el sonido aquel que había pasado de un murmullo a un lamento no pudo si no pegarse contra el cabecero de la cama—. ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres?— se encontró preguntando a pesar de que no quería iniciar ninguna conversación.

El lamento, para desesperación de Nami, se tornó una gutural voz inhumana.

—_**Tengo hambre… ayúdame…**_

¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar estas cosas tan raras precisamente a ella que no le hacía ningún mal a nadie? Bueno, no mucho.

—Aquí no hay meshi así que será mejor que te marches por dónde has venido.

—_**Ayúdame…**_— dijo aquella voz como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Nami.

—Mira te he dicho que…

—_**… Nami…**_

La akage perdió todo el color de su rostro cuando escuchó su nombre por medio de aquella tenebrosa voz y se encontró sintiendo como le temblaban las manos, y el resto de su cuerpo de tal manera que si tuviera la boca más cerrada le estarían castañeando los dientes.

—¿Qué has dicho?— tampoco es que quisiera que se lo repitiese.

—_**… Nami…**_

¡Qué no quería que se lo repitiera!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— tenía que coger su Clima Tact o cualquiera de las cápsulas que creó en Weatheria pero contra quién, o dónde, lo usaría si no se veía a nadie en el dormitorio—. ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

—_**… Nami… meshi…**_

_¡Eso te enseñará a tener la boca cerrada! ¡Shimatta! Ahora resulta que estoy tratando con una especie de Luffy del otro mundo._

Nami pegó un grito ahogado al sentir como algo, que con la poca luz apenas había distinguido, rozándole el pie y la pierna bajo las sábanas. El bulto se movía bajo las sábanas haciéndola saltar para pegarse contra la pared a su espalda pero _aquello_ ya se le había enroscado en la pierna y lo arrastró consigo mientras continuaba ascendiendo por su pierna y dejando una especie de rastro como el de una babosa por ella a su paso.

—_**… ayúdame… Nami…**_

Si esto seguía así perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Algo que no le haría ningún bien porque la dejaría completamente indefensa ante lo que fuera que era esta cosa que ya se encontraba enroscándose en su cintura sin dejar de ascender.

_Sea lo que sea le partes la cara, o la cabeza ya que estamos pero ni se te ocurra dejar que se acerque su boca porque ya sabes cómo hacen las serpientes para comer. Y esta cosa parece no tener fin y está de lo más hambrienta._

Tan inmersa estaba con sus pensamientos que Nami no se percató de que aquello ya se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza hasta que volvió a hablarle tan cerca de su oreja que sufrió un violento escalofrío que a punto estuvo de hacerla caer de rodillas.

—_**… Nami… ayúdame…**_ Sanji no quiere darme un poco de meshi— lloriqueó Luffy con rostro de completa desolación.

¡Un momento ahí! ¿Cómo que Luffy?

Nami no tardó nada, aunque con ciertas dificultades para moverse con todo aquello enroscado en su cuerpo, en darle al interruptor para encender las luces del dormitorio.

_¿Pero qué mierdas?_

—¡LUFFY!— aulló Nami al ver la cabeza de Luffy sobre su hombro con un rostro de completa desgracia mientras su cuello se encontraba enroscado por todo el cuerpo de la akage e iba por el suelo cruzando por la puerta entreabierta hasta, era de suponer, el camarote de los chicos o…—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Nami… si soy el senchou, ¿por qué no me podéis decir la combinación de la nevera?— le preguntó todo abatido.

—¡Porque nos quedaríamos sin meshi de un día para el otro!— le respondió Nami propinándole un coscorrón en la cabeza de Luffy—. Y ahora sal de la cocina y vuelve a la cama de una vez.

—¡Tengo hambre!— se quejó un apesadumbrado Luffy.

—Te he dicho que…— Nami se paralizó al instante—, ¿nani?, ¿qué haces, Luffy?

Pero este no podía hablar aunque lo hizo a pesar de tener la boca llena puesto que estaba propinándole un bocado al hombro de Nami, aunque por suerte para ella sin intención de arrancárselo del mordisco si no que parecía estar saboreándolo.

—Mmmm… pfico— que quería decir "rico"—, mhe pufta— "me gusta".

Nami no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo por lo que le estaba gustando hasta el punto de que no tardaría mucho en que se le pusieran los ojos en blanco del gusto.

—Luffy…— logró susurrar antes de caer de rodillas casi totalmente abstraída de la realidad y focalizada en aquellas sensaciones— para con esto que…— pero su mente terminó por caer en el placer que le estaba ofreciendo cuando se sumó su experta lengua en saborear lo que tanto le gusta— que bien lo haces… me gusta…— en verdad lo hacía— me gustas…

—Nami…  
>—Luffy…<br>—Nami…  
>—Luffy…<p>

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fearful or Fearless**

—Nami…  
>—Luffy…<br>—Nami…  
>—Luffy…<p>

—Oi, Nami.

La akage se despertó de golpe llevándose un fuerte golpe con la cabeza al colisionar contra la de Luffy que se encontraba sobre ella, más o menos, tirándolo al suelo mientras que ella se tumbó sobre la cama agarrándose su, ahora, dolorida cabeza.

—Kuso, ¡shimatta!— un lenguaje no apto para decir frente a mentes impresionables como la de Luffy no vaya luego a ponerse a repetir dichas palabras en público—, ¡Luffy! Podías tener más cuidado que casi me abriste la cabeza.

—¿Como Brook?— quiso saber Luffy sentándose en el suelo de manera que Nami podía ver su cabeza al pie de la cama.

Nami negó con la cabeza, maldiciéndose luego por ello ya que sintió como todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. No la mejor manera para ¿despertarse? por la facilidad en perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tan temprano, Luffy?— un segundo pensamiento—. Porque es temprano, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Sanji acaba de avisar que va a empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Ciertamente era temprano pero, si así lo era, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Luffy aquí? ¿La pudo haber escuchado hablar en sueños… sobre ese sueño en concreto? ¿Por qué había tenido semejante sueño?

_¿Pero qué me sucede? Porque todo fue un sueño, ¿no? Tuvo que serlo. No hay otra respuesta posible a ello._

Una mirada a la cama de Robin le mostró a Nami que se encontraba en el mismo estado en que la había visto en su _sueño_. ¿Coincidencia? Bueno, apenas podía verse nada y se pudo confundir por ello o, también podía ser, esa parte no fue tan sueño como pensaba si no una ensoñación por su parte al estar medio despierta, medio dormida.

—Pero eso no explica porque estás…— Luffy se puso en pie de manera que le mostró a Nami que se encontraba completa y totalmente— ¡DESNUDO!— le gritó poniéndose en pie sobre la cama y tirándole la almohada que le impactó en el rostro de Luffy pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo…? No, olvida eso y tápate de una vez, bakayarou.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza denotando confusión por la reacción de Nami.

—No lo entiendo. A las chicas de Hancock no les molestaba el verme desnudo— a Nami le dio un tic en su ojo derecho—. Además de que en Arabasta tú…

—¿Estuviste desnudo ante Hancock?— lo de _chicas_ se lo tomó por los pechos de la shichibukai por mucho que Luffy no fuera de los que usan analogías.

—No; aunque creo recordar que ella sí estaba desnuda cuando me invitó a su habitación— ahora ya le empezaban a palpitar algunas venas en la frente de la akage—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es qué es una cosa de chicas eso de estar desnuda en sus habitaciones?

Ahora que lo decía…

—Lo que haga una chica en su cuarto no es asunto tuyo y haz el favor de vestirte— le recordó con obvio enfado por su parte.

—Tampoco es culpa mía si fuiste tú quien me quitó la ropa— protestó Luffy haciendo un puchero. A Nami casi se le cayeron los ojos de sus cuencas—. ¿Y por qué tú si puedes estar desnuda?

_¿Nani?_

Al bajar la mirada Nami pudo ver que, efectivamente, se encontraba completa y totalmente desnuda. Con un chillido ahogado se arrodilló sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y clavándole una mirada asesina, que le hizo sudar frío, a Luffy.

—¿Por qué estoy desnuda? Yo no estaba desnuda— como podía recordar.

—No lo entiendo— dijo Luffy poniendo cara de estar pensándolo con detenimiento—. En los baños de Arabasta…

—¡No es lo mismo!— le interrumpió Nami—. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿por qué estoy desnuda, Luffy?

—Bueno, porque yo te quité la ropa— respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo encogiéndose de hombros no viéndole la importancia.

Nami sí se la vio y de ahí que le clavase la planta del pie en pleno rostro arrojando a Luffy sobre el sillón que encaraba las camas. Cuando Luffy abrió los ojos, tan doloridos como el resto de su rostro, se encontró ante él a una sumamente airada Nami. Alguien a quien no quieres encontrarte en ninguna ocasión.

—¿Cómo que has sido tú quien me ha desnudado?— claro que semejante posición no hacía si no ofrecer un buen primer plano de sus pechos que, por muy tapadas que estuvieran por la sábana, poseían un escote de infarto—. ¿Quién te manda desnudar…?

Luffy se encogió en el sillón atemorizado.

—Fuiste tú quien me lo dijo. Solamente hice lo que me mandaste… como siempre— añadió torciendo el gesto.

¿Qué ella le había pedido que la desnudase? Sí, claro, ¿y qué más?

_¿En serio quieres ir por ahí, Nami?_, se preguntó a sí misma. La respuesta, obviamente, era que no porque, si te parabas a pensar, ¿lo otro había sido un sueño o había sido real? _Tal y como me sentía en esos momentos no me parece muy descabellado el haberle pedido que me desnudase para poder… ¡Oh, mierda!_

—¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?— gritó Nami asustando, aún más, a Luffy.

—No lo sé, no lo sé— se defendía un asustadizo Luffy—, no lo sé…

¿Lo habían hecho? Si fuera cierto podían estar con un grave problema entre manos avecinándoseles encima. Estaba bien claro lo que debían hacer ahora mismo.

Averiguar lo que habían hecho.

_Disculpa que me meta una vez más, Nami, pero, ¿de verdad quieres hablar con Luffy sobre lo que hicisteis o dejasteis de hacer anoche?_

Solamente el pensarlo era suficiente para ruborizarla ligeramente.

—¡Pero debemos saberlo!— se dijo Nami a sí misma en voz alta.

—Vale, vale, pero no me pegues otra vez— dijo Luffy pensando que le había hablado a él siendo el único presente.

Nami vio al asustado, y totalmente confundido, Luffy allí encogido en el sillón y no pudo si no sentirse culpable, ¡porque lo era!, de su situación. Con un suspiro de obvia resignación le ofreció la mano, logrando hacerle saltar pensando que le iba a sacudir una vez más.

_Menuda fama te has ganado, Nami. Aunque de lo más justificada por las veces que les has sacudido a todos ellos… supongo que debería empezar a controlarme pero… ¡es qué lo hacen tan difícil siendo tan baka como lo son todos ellos! Si hasta ahora no me puedo fiar siquiera de Robin._

—No voy a pegarte, baka— le dijo cogiéndole de la mano para llevarlo hasta la cama, a donde se dejó arrastrar un precavido Luffy que no se fiaba de la seguridad que le estaba ofreciendo su nakama pues ya había caído antes en este tipo de engaños por su parte—. Siéntate aquí a mi lado— dijo golpeando el colchón a su lado—. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

Era algo de esperar pues se lo había dicho apenas unos segundos antes. Tenían que averiguar lo que habían hecho durante la noche. La parte buena era que no solamente Luffy se sentó a su lado como le había pedido si no que… ¿se le estaba echando encima? Antes de que pudiera decir "¿nani?" Nami se encontró siendo besada por Luffy y, dejando a un lado la sorpresa inicial de esta acción por parte de Luffy con tanta, e inesperada, iniciativa por su parte, no pudiendo evitar el disfrutarlo con sumo placer.

La mente de Nami pareció ponerse en modo automático dejándose llevar y estremeciéndose al sentir como la mano de Luffy le acariciaba la pierna ascendiendo por ella hasta agarrarla por su muslo y apretarla contra él. un gemido por parte de Nami estaba a la orden del día.

_Kami, esto verdaderamente es el Cielo._

—Luffy…— la mano de Nami fue de la espalda de Luffy para recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a la mano que cogió para dirigirla a su entrepierna donde podía sentir su humedad. Justo antes de que entrara en contacto detuvo todo movimiento y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, todo lo posible contando que estaba tumbada sobre la cama, para interrumpir el beso—; ¿qué estás…? Quiero decir, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Incluso en una situación tan comprometido como en la que se encontraban Luffy era capaz de mostrarse completamente inocente y bien confuso.

—¿No dijiste que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer? Creía que querías que hiciera lo que había hecho anoche— todo esto iba a terminar por volarle la cabeza a Luffy, y a Nami por motivos bien diferentes—. ¿Es qué… he hecho mal?— preguntó temeroso por si se había ganado otro golpe por parte de Nami.

¿Mal? ¿Qué si ha hecho mal? Era imposible que pudiera hacerlo mal con aquella manera de besar que tenía y lo hábil que podía mover su mano… ¡sorprendentemente! Si esto estaba mal hecho Nami no podía siquiera empezar a imaginarse cómo sería de hacerlo bien.

—Esto es lo que… hiciste, digo, ¿hicimos anoche?— Nami no quería pensar, por motivos varios, lo que podían haber hecho anoche sobre todo porque en su mente no dejaba de pasearse algo que había dicho Luffy.

—Una parte— respondió Luffy con obvia inseguridad no sabiendo como comportarse con la voluble paciencia de Nami—. ¿Continuamos con el resto?

Nami sentía secarse boca y garganta ante las posibilidades que se mostraban ante ella y que con el buen principio que había aprendido no podía esperar por saber el resto.

—¿Qué es lo que hacías tú en el cuarto de esa tal Hamcock?— preguntó con obvio recelo por parte de la akage.

—¿Hancock?— Luffy hizo memoria muy rápidamente—. Quería enseñarme algo— le dijo la verdad con su habitual inocencia sin percatarse de la llama que aquellas palabras prendieron en el pecho de Nami.

—¿En-se-ñar-te al-go?— por supuesto que solamente podía pensar en lo peor, desde su punto de vista—. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenía que enseñarte esa en su cuarto estando desnuda si puede saberse?

Luffy, sin entender el motivo, sabía que algo había enfadado a Nami por algún motivo que se le escapaba del todo y, a su pesar, estaba a punto de seguir enfadándola por mucho que quisiera poder evitarlo.

—Eh, no puedo decírtelo— y Nami sabía que iba en serio porque Luffy apartó la mirada—. Gomennasai.

Luffy. _Hamcock_ desnuda. Dormitorio. Enseñarle algo. Con estos ingredientes no era extraño que la mente de Nami estuviera cocinando la peor recita posible.

—Dímelo, Luffy— le ordenó Nami con un tono tan frío que le habría dado escalofríos incluso a Aokiji.

Y aquí venía el mal rollo.

—Gomen, Nami— Luffy miró de reojo para la puerta del dormitorio—. Pero no puedo decírtelo.

—¡Tú no te largas a ninguna parte!— le gritó Nami lanzándose sobre Luffy y atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo. Toda posible insinuación sexual dejada a un lado mientras Nami se encontraba bajo los efectos de los celos. Sí, celos—. Ahora mismo me vas a decir que te enseño esa… esa— es que ni siquiera podía decirle vieja porque Robin debía tener, si no la misma edad, más años encima— ¡hentai!— ¿en serio había dicho eso?—. ¡Luffy!

—¡No puedo decírtelo!— se defendió Luffy con palpable desesperación mientras trataba de quitarse a Nami de encima aunque, sabiendo de su fuerza, resultaba extraño el que no pudiera lograrlo.

—¡Y una mierda no puedes!— si el verde es el color de los celos en estos momentos Nami se debería ver como el segundo _marimo_ de los mugiwara—. ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA!… Es eso, ¿verdad?

El silencio que siguió a continuación por parte de Luffy resultaba de lo más aclaratorio para Nami. No podía creérselo. Luffy… ¿cómo podía haberle hecho esto Luffy a ella? Sus manos que habían estado sujetando a Luffy por sus hombros lo soltaron para cubrir el rostro de Nami que se quedó allí de rodillas sentada en el regazo de su senchou… a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—¿Qué quiere decir que me acosté con ella? La única vez que dormí fue en una celda y luego en el barco de la marina que nos llevó a Impel Down— le explicó Luffy tratando de entender lo de que se había acostado con Hancock—. Yo siempre dormí solo.

¿En serio estaba diciendo eso? Pero si todo decía que esta pasado noche se habían acostado… ¿y Luffy no tenía ni idea del significado que entrañaba esa expresión?

_¿Nani?_

—¿No te acostaste con ella?— preguntó Nami a través de sus dedos con los que mantenía oculto su rostro.

—Ya te he dicho que dormí solo— le respondió Luffy alzando algo la voz como si así pudiera dejárselo bien claro a Nami.

Ciertamente no entendía lo que le estaba queriendo preguntar en realidad.

—¡No me refería a eso!— Nami no pudo evitar replicarle alzando la voz tanto por los nervios como por el hecho de que Luffy también la hubiera alzado antes.

—¿Entonces a qué?— fue el turno de Luffy para gritar ya totalmente confuso.

—A si te… bueno, si tú y… _esa_… si los dos…— Nami nunca se imaginó siendo de las que balbucean incoherentemente cuando se trataba de temas sexuales pero solamente el pensar en Luffy con Hancock no solamente la enervaba si no que la mataba directamente. Aquí, en cambio, había otra pieza del puzzle que era ella. La noche anterior—, si hiciste con ella… lo que hicimos anoche— logró rematar aunque terminando con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

Por una vez Luffy no tuvo que pararse a pensar mucho tiempo para entender de lo que le estaba hablando Nami y tampoco pudo evitar el ruborizarse de tal manera que combinaba con el rubor en el rostro de la akage.

—¡Claro que no!— balbuceó totalmente vergonzoso—. Yo,… eso yo… nunca antes… solamente…— Nami alzó el rostro para mirar a Luffy, costándole lo suyo pero sintiendo que debía hacerlo—… yo solamente… lo he hecho… contigo, Nami.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Nami haciéndola sonreír como una cría, baka… y completamente enamoradiza.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó igual de tímida.

—De verdad.

Poniéndose a gatas Nami se movió acercando su rostro al de Luffy y, tras un latido de dudas, le besó. Cuando sintió como Luffy le devolvía el beso Nami se encontró completa.

—Luffy…— susurró Nami cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Nami… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?— ya le preguntó Luffy antes de que Nami volviera a darle un dulce besito.

—Claro. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras— le dijo Nami imaginándose que incluso alguien como Luffy podía tener una ingente cantidad de preguntas con todo lo que habían pasado en estas últimas horas.

_Y los besos tampoco han estado nada mal para iniciar una conversación… en profundidad._

—¿Qué es lo que hicimos anoche?

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

—¿ES QUÉ NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE HICIMOS?— le gritó una encolerizada Nami que hizo retroceder a Luffy contra el cabecero de la cama.

—Gomennasai, Nami. Sumimasen pero no me acuerdo— le confesó un apocado Luffy que se asemejaba a un perdido cachorrito en estos momentos. Se te partía el alma al ver para él de esta manera.

Y Nami también tenía su corazoncito para lo que quería en este mundo. Mikan, dinero, Nojiko… Luffy… y sus nakama y tomodachi.

—Ciertamente eres un completo baka— dijo soltando un suspiro de total desesperación. Esto le enseñaría a enamorarse de un bakayarou sin remedio como este—. Lo que hicimos fue… bueno, pues fue… ya sabes… los besos y… tu mano en mi… y…— _¿y qué más, Nami?_ No podía ser verdad.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé pero quería saber si te acordabas de algo más es que yo no me acuerdo porque creo que me quedé dormido.

¿DORMIDO? Y el muy… se atrevía a decírselo a la cara como si tal cosa.

—Pues lo que hicimos fue… pues, tú y yo…— no podía ser verdad, una vez más—; ¿nos quedamos dormidos?

Aunque era totalmente justificable contando que Luffy la había despertado en mitad de la noche y él tampoco es que estuviera muy lúcido medio muerto de hambre teniendo que arrastrarle Nami su cuerpo por toda la cubierta desde la cama.

—¡Entonces quiere decir eso que nosotros nos hemos acostado juntos!

Una manera de decirlo.

—Pero solamente para dormir— aunque el recuerdo de aquella mano deslizándose entre sus piernas aún seguía bien vívido en su memoria—; ya que no hicimos…

¿En serio iba a darle ese tipo de información a Luffy? Pero ya era demasiado tarde por lo que podía sacarse de la mirada confusa del pelinegro.

—¿Qué es lo que no hicimos, Nami?

¿Cómo era posible que se le pudiera escapar algo así? Antes era mucho más cuidadosa pero desde que está con Luffy es como si… No es "como si" si no que se trata de un claro "es".

—Eso no importa ahora— trató de pasar del tema lo más rápido y discretamente posible. Claro que estamos hablando de Luffy y ya sabemos lo que ello implica.

—¿Pero por qué?— se quejó Luffy—. Quiero saberlo. Como tu senchou tengo que saberlo— decidió él solito.

Pero en una batalla de testarudos con estos dos la guerra acabaría en destrucción mutua porque ninguno de los dos cedería.

—Estas cosas no pueden forzarse— y era algo que valía para todos los sentidos—. Suceden cuando menos te lo esperas… como anoche.

—¿Tengo que estar muriéndome de hambre para poder saberlo?— le preguntó Luffy obviamente no enterándose de lo que pretendía decirle Nami—. No quiero, ¿no podría ser teniendo mucha meshi para comer?

Ciertamente no se podía ir a ninguna parte de esta manera.

—Lo mejor es dejarlo pasar, Luffy. Sal de aquí antes de que Sanji pueda venir a llamar para desayunar— meshi, ¿con qué otra cosa podrías distraer a Luffy si no?—. ¿Es qué no tienes ganas de desayunar?

—Claro que sí— le respondió todo orgulloso de ello—. ¡Pero también quiero saber lo que no hicimos!— le gritó delante de la cara de la akage.

—¡Pues yo he dicho que no y será que no!— le devolvió el grito además de darle un empujón para apartarlo de delante. No fue una sorpresa el que aquello ni lo hubiera inmutado—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, Luffy? Muévete— y el tono usado por Nami siempre le aseguraba que se cumplieran sus órdenes en el pasado… salvo cuando a Luffy se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

—¡NO!— le gritó Luffy casi echándose encima de Nami.

La muchacha no pudo si no retroceder ante aquel gesto de manera que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y, en un gesto de lo más natural, trató de evitar la caída agarrándose a Luffy pero este, con aquel gesto intimidador por su parte, no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por Nami cayéndole encima… o lo más cerca que se podía de ello sin llegar a aplastarla al lograr apoyar las manos a los costados del cuerpo, desnudo bajo las sábanas, de la akage.

_Suceden cuando menos te lo esperas_, no había sido esto lo que dijo Nami.

—Te estás poniendo roja, Nami— le dijo Luffy—. ¿Estás poniéndote enferma?

Sus palabras no hacían más que el rubor se intensificara.

—No es eso, baka— incluso una bruja como podía ser Nami resultaba adorable en este tipo de circunstancias—. Y tú no eres el más indicado para hablar porque también se te está poniendo la cara toda roja.

Giró la cabeza para tratar de ver el reflejo en el espejo pero el ángulo no se lo permitía por lo que, en lugar de estirar el cuello o, más normal, levantarse para acercarse al espejo, Luffy se volvió hacia Nami y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Se siente… caliente— logró decir con una voz que apenas sonaba como la suya de lo fogosa que se encontraba.

Nami no podía creerse lo que había hecho Luffy y no le extrañaría nada si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a perder la conciencia del acaloramiento que estaba sufriendo.

—Luffy…— la imagen de un ruborizado Luffy la estaba volviendo loca y las ganas de besarle resultaban incontrolables.

—Nami… yo…

Y tampoco era que no se hubieran besado con anterioridad porque no era así pero, a pesar de ello, la proximidad de un beso resultaba tan deseable como aterrador. Al no tener muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche les resultaba complicado ser objetivos con algo tan simple e inocente, o no tanto, como era un beso.

—¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!— les llamó Sanji en cubierta—. Vuestro desayuno estará listo exactamente en tres minutos y treinta y ocho segundos.

Parecía ser que tenían que posponer el beso para más tarde.

—Bueno, ya has oído a nuestro cocinero. Es hora del desay-…

Tan cerca y viendo como se movían aquellos labios, sumándole el ardor que aunque visible en su rostro recorría todo su cuerpo, Luffy no pudo si no besarla cogiéndola por sorpresa tanto como a sí mismo.

Finalmente era consciente de cómo era sentir un beso por parte de Luffy y, a pesar de que sabía que no podía durar para siempre, no pudo reprimir una queja cuando sus labios se separaron.

—¿Luffy?— le llamó al ver el gesto de profunda concentración en su rostro—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿Podía ser que no le hubiera gustado el beso? No podía ser eso, ¿verdad? Si para ella el beso había sido asombroso también lo debió ser para él, ¿o no? Como fuera por el beso le molerá a palos hasta que se le caigan los brazos de la paliza.

—No es niku pero…— ¿niku? No podía ser cierto, ¿había comparado el beso que se dieron con niku? Nami podría entenderlo con mikan pero… bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos—; ¡me gusta!— afirmó con una amplia sonrisa que no hizo si no poner aún más avergonzada a Nami.

—Urusei, baka— le amonestó con cierta vergüenza mientras se lo quitaba de encima—. Y será mejor que vayas a la cocina antes de que Sanji venga a buscarme en persona.

—¿Y qué si Sanji viene?— le preguntó al no entender qué podía tener que ver Sanji con todo esto.

—Pues que se podría enterar sobre lo nuestro y ya sabes cómo es él conmigo y con Robin, sin contar con el resto de mujeres del mundo. Podría enfadarse, a su _estilo_, lo que podría tener graves repercusiones con tu meshi, Luffy.

—¿Mi meshi?— Luffy entró en modo pánico—. Pero si no ha dicho nada por lo de Zoro y Robin— le señaló todo nervioso por el peligro en que parecían encontrarse sus cinco comidas diarias—. Aunque puede ser que tampoco sepa nada sobre ello.

¡Un momento! ¿De qué Zoro y Robin estaba hablando Luffy? ¿Y por qué ella tampoco sabía nada sobre ello?

—¿Nani?

—¿Nami?

—¿Nani?

—¿Nani?

Nami le atrapó los labios con dos dedos para cortar con esta sucesión de absurdeces. Algo de lo que se había dado de cuenta era que se encontraba desnuda junto a Luffy, en un contexto que no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido en los baños del palacio real de Arabasta, y no se sentía nada molesta o nerviosa por ello.

—Escúchame ahora muy bien, Luffy— este asintió pues no le quedaba otra manera de responderle—. Ahora irás a desayunar y si te preguntan no les digas nada de que nos besamos porque, aunque no hemos hecho nada malo, aún es demasiado pronto para darles este tipo de noticias, ¿entendido?— otra vez asintió en silencio—. Pues ya puedes ir a desayunar pero que no se te olvide que vas a tener que contarme qué es eso de Zoro y Robin— ¿por eso no se encontraba en su cama?

—Vale— dijo Luffy levantándose de la cama y disponiéndose a salir del cuarto. Nami abrió la boca pero no dijo nada quedándose sin palabras. A pesar de ello Luffy se percató—. ¿Pasa algo, Nami?

—No, nada— le respondió algo nerviosa y sin poder mirarle a la cara—. Que… ya puedes irte a…— Luffy la hizo callarse dándole un beso simple pero directo. Las mejillas de la akage hacían juego con su cabello—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Luffy miró para Nami con esa inocencia que ocultaba al decidido muchacho que había tras ella.

—Te habías puesto roja de nuevo y como la otra vez nos besamos…

¿Tenía pensado besarla cada vez que se ruborizase? El solo pensamiento lograba ruborizarla a su pesar obligándola a alzar la mano para detener un posible avance por parte de Luffy.

—Ya hablaremos de esto también más tarde— le aseguró Nami logrando un gesto de abatimiento por parte de Luffy que no parecía muy entusiasmado con eso de tener que hablar tanto.

Por un momento el gesto de abatimiento de Luffy estuvo a punto de lograr que Nami se replantease el dejar marcharle pero cuando de improviso se le iluminó el rostro a Luffy no tuvo oportunidad alguna.

—¡MESHI! Shishishishishi— gritó todo entusiasmado—. ¡Quiero niku!

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían… para bien.

—Ni se te ocurra comerte lo mío, Luffy— el pelinegro, justo ante la puerta del dormitorio, volvió la cabeza en dirección de Nami que se percató de cómo podían haber sonado sus palabras—. Quiero decir que no te comas mi desayuno— le aseguró toda ruborizada.

—Otra vez estás roja, Nami— le señaló su rostro ruborizado—. ¿De verdad qué no estás enferma?

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy enferma— bufó molesta con tanta desconfianza por su parte.

—¿Entonces es qué quieres que te dé otro beso?

¿El que se ruborizase iba a significar siempre para Luffy que quería que le diera un beso? En verdad había cosas peores pero esto la obligaría a tener un mayor control de los momentos en que pudiera acabar ruborizándose porque no le apetecía que Luffy pretendiera besarla en alguna situación indebida… aunque si el resultado final es que Luffy la besase también podría llegar a soportarlo.

—¡Vete a desayunar de una vez!— le gritó Nami.

No hubo que volver a repetírselo para que Luffy saliera corriendo. ¿Sería así su relación todo el tiempo? Seguro que no porque Nami le conocía bastante bien para saber que Luffy era de los que sabía en qué momentos debe actuar con cabeza… o lo más cerca que pueda hacerlo él precisamente.

—¡Oi, Luffy!— los gritos de Sanji no auguraban nada bueno—. ¿Qué es lo que haces saliendo del cuarto de las chicas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?

Cualquier persona coherente habría podido reconocer el tono peligroso con el que hablaba Sanji pero Luffy, aunque en ocasiones es capaz de ello, en estos momentos se debía encontrar en la inopia puesto que no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

—No hacíamos nada— Nami respiró aliviada al escuchar que Luffy había entendido lo que tenía que decir en este tipo de situación—. Solamente nos acostamos juntos. Shishishishishi…

O tal vez no.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
